The Untold Love Story of Sirius Black
by LittleMissMarauderette
Summary: "Sirius, have you ever been in love?" "Voldemort took more then just your parents away from me, Harry." T for language.
1. Sirius, Have You Ever Been In Love?

**Hello everyone! NO I"M NOT ABANDONING T OR D MARAUDER STYLE. I'll simply update this story on Wednesdays and T or D on Mondays. If there's any other day I'm bored and wanna write or a idea for one of the stories come to me then I'll update early. Anyway here's the story!  
><strong>

**The Untold Love Story of Sirius Black**

"Sirius, were you ever in love?" Harry looked at me. I was surprised, I also wondered where the question came from.

"Why do you ask, Harry?"

"I was just wondering. Remus is always saying how you were such a player back in the Hogwarts days, but I wanted to know if there was ever anyone special?"

"Harry, you know how much your dad loved your mum right?"

"Of course. You and Remus always tell me how she's all he talked about, he never stopped asking her out, and it was the happiest day of his life when she finally said yes."

"Yes, that is all true. And yes, I was in love. I was as much in love with her as your dad was in love with your mum."

"Whatever happened to her? Did she not love you back?"

"Voldemort took more then just your parents away from me, Harry."

"You don't mean..?" Harry trailed off.

"Harry, sit down, I'll tell you all about it." I sat on the couch in the room we were cleaning. Harry slowly sat down by me, and turned to see my face.

"She was a Gryffindor in our year. Great friends with your mum, but somehow, I didn't notice her until our fifth year. Her name was Greta Boyd."

"Oi James!" I was at Platform 9 3/4 returning for my fifth year. I looked around for my best friend. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a messy mop of hair and called to it. "Oi James! Over here!" I dragged my cart over to him. "Mum and dad!" I greeted his parents. I considered them my parents as well. My parents didn't give a damn about me. Ever since first year and I "decided" to be a Gryffindor they favored my brother. I became a disgrace to them, my own brother wouldn't look at me. He was just like them. Purebloods this, purebloods that. It was disgusting.

"Sirius, mate! How are you?" James hugged me. Even though we had seen each other a week ago, that was far to long to us. After he released me Mrs.P dragged me into a hug.

"Sirius, so good to see you!" I hugged her back tightly. There are few people as good as Mrs.P. She's one of a kind. I moved from the warmth of her arms to the arms of Mr.P. He was just like his wife, one of a kind. He was strong, brave, kind, and all around happy. He was my role model. He was the type of guy little kids say they're going to grow up to be just like.

"Good to see you guys as well! Mum, looking beautiful as always." I told her with a wink and a smile. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sirius, as charming as always." Dad told me.

"One of my many amazing traits."

"Sirius, hurry up! We have to find Remus and Peter!" James started to drag me away.

"Bye mum and dad!" We said in unison.

"How was your week with them?" I didn't have to ask who them was. I instantly knew he was referring to my "family".

"Same as usual." I muttered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Sorry about asking, mate." James knew I wasn't a fan of talking about my family. It was only rare moments where I broke down would he here about them, but it was nice of him to ask. I knew he only asked because he cared.

"It's fine, really." I didn't want him to think I was mad at him.

He grinned at me. "So, i think this is the year Evans will say yes."

I barked out a laugh. "You've been saying that every year since second year. Everyday you say 'this will be the day Evans says yes.'" He just smiled bigger.

"Yes, but this year it's different. I know she'll say yes."

"Sure thing, Prongs." We found the compartment with Remus and Peter. They jumped up and greeted us. Everyone started talking about their summers and how they were sad, but glad, school was back.

"Remus, we have to go the the prefect meeting." Lily stood in the doorway. James instantly sat up straighter. He ran his hand through his hair in a attempt to fix it, like that was possible, and I snorted. Lily looked at me, "Hello Black." I nodded back.

"Hello Evans."

"So Evans, wanna go to Hogsmead with me?" James looked at her hopefully.

"No, Remus are you ready?" The girl didn't even give her answer a second thought. James looked sad when he heard her answer, but he hid it quickly. Remus stood up and waved to the guys before leaving with Lily.

"I don't get why she always says no." James told us. Peter just shrugged.

"James, the first thing you say to her after not seeing her in pretty much three months is,"wanna go to Hogsmead with me?" Honestly, talk to her like a friend first, then ask her out." Peter and James looked at me surprised that I was being the voice of reason. I rolled my eyes. "What? I can be smart sometimes," I said mocking offense.

"You know, Pads, I think that might just work! Thanks!" James looked really happy.

"Anytime, Jamise-poo." I said with a smile.

After all the little first years were sorted I sat eating and listening to James come up with ideas for a prank. A girl by Lily got my attention. I elbowed Remus, "who's that next to Evans?"

He snorted. "Sirius, you have got to be kidding me? That's Greta, she's in our year." He looked at like I was mental.

"What? Is she a Gryffindor?" I couldn't believe this beautiful girl had escaped my attention.

"Yes! My Godric, are you really that thick, Padfoot?" I wasn't paying attention anymore.

Greta was talking animatedly with her hands. Her green eyes were lit with excitement. They glowed on her tan face, she was smiling with pure joy. Her hair was in gold waves down her back. Lily and Alice were laughing at what she was saying. All three of the girls were clutching their sides by the end of her story. I found myself smiling. "Sirius, Greta's a really nice girl. Smart too, she's not going to fall for your games. And if she does, and you hurt her, Lily will kick your arse." Remus was looking at me seriously.

"Remus, I'm not going to hurt her. I don't even know her." I wished I knew her. And I meant it when I said I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Well you're about too. She's coming over here." Remus whispered in my ear.

"Remus! So good to see you again! I trust you had a good summer?" Her voice was soft and musical. I enjoyed listening to her speak, I had to stop myself from frowning when she stopped talking.

"Hello Greta, I had a good summer, did you?" Remus was smiling at her.

"Oh a very lovely time!" She laughed and it was music to my ears. She stopped laughing and I took the time to introduce me.

"Well hello, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black, but I'm sure you already knew that." I winked at her and I took her laugh as a good sign. "I'm afraid I don't know you though." I was smirking and she was sitting down next to me.

"Yes, I do know who you are. I'm in your house and year. Plus your name is quite known by the girls of this school. I'm Greta Boyd." She smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile. And those green eyes. I found myself getting lost in them. Up close I could see golden and brown flecks in the them. I came back to my senses and saw she was talking to Remus about classes. I decided that was boring so I went back to studying Greta. I didn't notice Remus looking at me with a knowing smile on his face. Or that Lily was looking at me and Greta from down the table with a frown.

**Please review!**


	2. Not The Hair!

**Hello! Here's chapter 2! By the way, they're in fifth year! Don't forget to review.**

"Prongs, Wormtail, I believe Padfoot is in love." I laughed at Remus' accusation.

"And who is the "lucky" lady?" James wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing us both to crack up.

"Greta Boyd." James frowned when he heard Remus say _her _name.

"Sirius, don't you think about hurting Grey. She is not just another girl." I was confused about his reaction. Here I was just learning about the girl, and there was James acting like he's known her her whole life.

"How do you know Greta?" I asked.

"She's my neighbor, I've known her for forever. She was over when you were here this summer! How did you not notice her?" James was still frowning but his tone was becoming teasing.

"I'm not the smartest, alright?"

"Obviously."

"You know what? I'm going to bed, you guys are mean." With that my head hit the pillow and I was snoring in minutes.

* * *

><p>In the morning I kept a look out for Greta. When we got to the Great Hall James "casually" took a seat by Evans. "Jamie!" I heard a musical voice yell. I saw a small girl hugging James and he laughed. He ruffled her blonde waves as he hugged her back. I took my chance and stole a seat beside her.<p>

I slid into the seat with grace. She turned to face me and I shook my head so my hair would get out of my face. "Hello, Sirius." Her smile was like a house decorated with Christmas lights. I found myself dazzled by it.

"Hello, m'lady." I gave her my signature smirk and wink. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Keep winking at me like that, it's not going to get you anywhere." It seemed as though she was singing to me. Every word she spoke, no matter what it was she said, I loved. My ears perked up at her voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I said with a wink. We both started laughing. As I've mentioned before, I loved her laugh. It sent me to heaven and back.

"And what's so funny, you two?" James was frowning at me. Lily was looking confused at the three of us.

"Oh, nothing, Jamie." Greta smiled at him and his frown disappeared instantly.

"OK, kiddo." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but the owls came. I got nothing but James got a letter. "Sirius, mum and dad say hi and they want you to write them. Mum said if you forget she will cut your hair. Greta, they said the same thing to you."

"NOT THE HAIR!" Both me and Greta yelled. Many heads turned towards and gave us a questioning look, but we were to busy grabbing on to our heads to notice. We looked at each other and giggled. Yes, me, the superb macho man Sirius Black, giggled. That is what this girl was doing to me. I never giggle, ever.

"Don't worry, Eta, I won't let mum anywhere near your hair. Sirius, the same can't be said for you." I could tell James was pissed I was flirting with his "Eta" but I couldn't help it! I think I finally understand how James feels about Lily.

"James, you realize if your mum does cut Sirius' hair, we're all going to have to deal with his complaining until it grows back."

"True, Moony. I guess I'll protect you, Sirius."

"Awwh, Jamise-poo! My hero!" I grabbed his hands and smiled at him. He laughed and shook me off. I could tell Lily was watching all of us. She had been very quiet the whole time. She was probably confused as to why James hadn't asked her out or even greeted her. He was just being himself around her. She definitely wasn't used to that.

"So, _Eta_, why is it that I'm only meeting you this year?" I was curious about how I hadn't noticed her before. I mean, she was insanely beautiful, and funny, and amazing...

"Well, _Siri_, I've seen you, we've just never talked. Even though I see you at James' a lot, you've just never seen me." I felt bad. This girl has been in my world for five years and I haven't noticed her! She's neighbors with my best friend! She's been to his house when I was there! How thick am I?

"Well, _Boyd_, why didn't you talk to me? Scared of my good looks?" I smiled devilishly.

"Well, _Black_, I simply didn't feel like it." She shrugged, even though it was a small, simple gesture, I found it adorable as hell.

"Fair enough, you obviously feel like it now." I winked at her.

"Nuh-uh! You started talking to me!"

"But you responded!"

"It's called being polite."

"Admit it, you love talking to me."

"I'm not supposed to tell lies."

"Whats that have to do with anything."

"Oi, Padfoot! That means she doesn't enjoy talking to you." Moony said laughing. I rolled my eyes and threw chocolate at him. He dodged it and it went over his shoulder. When he saw what it was his eyes went wide. "THAT WAS FUCKING CHOCOLATE YOU JUST WASTED! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Moony has a bit of a chocolate obsession. He looked at me with wild eyes. I gulped.

"Good-bye, fair lady! I may never see you again! Just know, I'm very glad I met you." I told Greta with utmost sincerity. Then I fled from the Great Hall with Moony on my tail.


	3. The Definition of Beautiful

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me smile! Anyway I have some questions for the story!**

**Should Greta be a metamorphoses (I think I spelled that right..) or a animagus? And if she's a animagus, what animal should she be? Leave your opinion! If you don't review I'm not going to know what you like, what you want, or what you hate! **

I fled through the halls and dove into the first door I saw. Unfortunately for me (and the people in there) it was the girls bathroom. "Oh shit..." I muttered. Three girls were staring at me. I turned and ran, barely dodging a bat-boogey hex. I saw Moony turning the corner in front of me. I decided to go back to the Great Hall.

Talking to Greta was just so natural. I didn't have to think of the perfect words to win her heart. She was to smart for my games. And when I was being just me she seemed to like it. "Hello, Beautiful." I whispered in her ear from behind.

"Hello, Handsome." She winked at me. I swear my heart skipped a beat every time I saw her. Oh my Godric, when did I get this sappy? Bloody hell, this girl is changing me. "I see you lived, how did you escape?"

"Oh...Um, I accidentally walked into the wrong room. And he didn't notice." I ran my hand through my hair.

"You didn't!" she started laughing. "Oh my Godric!" She was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. Then -BOOM!- there she was, rolling and giggling on the floor like a crazy person.

"You're a nutter", I helped her up. She wiped tears from her eyes and just smiled at me. We just smiled at each other for a moment, relaxing in comfortable silence.

But of course, my so-called best friend just had to ruin the moment. "Oi, Sirius! How did you make it back here in one piece?" I could tell he was trying to get me and Greta apart. But the opposite happened. Greta and I took one look at each other before cracking up all over again. James looked confused,"What's so funny?"

* * *

><p>Once Greta and I got a hold of ourselves, we all headed to our class. "Ugh! Why do we have to go to Potions with the Slytherins? Slimy gits, the lot of them." I was definitely not a fan of the Slytherins. They reminded me of my family. As I've mentioned before, I hate my family. And yes, I know hate's a strong word, that's why I used it.<p>

"Sirius, don't judge people as a group, judge them as a person." Greta said, while frowning at me.

"Have you ever met a good Slytherin?"

"Yes, one of my best friends is a Slytherin." She walked away still frowning.

"Shit", I muttered under my breath. I started to go after her but was stopped by Lily.

"Black, what game are you playing at? Grey is not just another girl, and if you hurt her, I will hex you into oblivion."

"I didn't mean it, Evans. I'm not going to hurt her, I've just met her! Besides James will kill me if I hurt her!"

"Why hasn't James asked me out?" Lily blurted all of a second. I stared at her in shock.

"Why do you care, Evans? Last time I checked you couldn't stand the sight of James."

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it." She started to walk away.

"Evans, he really likes you. You should consider giving him a chance." She looked at me for a minute then left. I shook my head and followed. When I got to Potions I took my seat beside James.

"What the hell did you say to Grey?" I turned to him confused. "She came in here all pissed off and when I asked her what was wrong she said "my best friend" is the problem. So what the hell did you say to her?"

"I was talking about how I hated Potions, especially because it was with Slytherins. Then I said how they're all slimy gits. Then she said to not judge people as a group but to judge them as a person, something like that, and I asked her if she ever met a good Slytherin, and she told me one of her best friends was a Slytherin."

"Sirius, you better apologize or leave her alone, and knowing you, you wont leave her alone, so you better apologize."

"I know, James, I plan on it."

* * *

><p>Slughorn walked into the room and everyone turned their attention to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily and Greta sitting together. I felt like a bit of my heart broke off when I saw how sad Greta looked. Lily was looking at her with concerned eyes. "And now I will tell all of you who your partners will be for this term long project." I broke out of my thoughts confused. "Lily Evans and James Potter." James nearly jumped out of his seat with joy. Lily looked mixed between anger, shock, and excitement? Bloody hell! Does Evans like James? "Greta Boyd and Sirius Black." BOOM! I was brought right back to reality. There I was, being partnered with the girl haunting my thoughts. "Now that everyone knows their partners I would like you to sit next to them."<p>

I got up hesitantly to go sit by Greta. She seemed paralyzed with shock. "Greta", I waved my hand in front of her face. "Listen Greta, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier", she looked like she was about to respond so I cut her off,"before you say anything let me speak." She closed her mouth. "My whole family was Slytherin. I absolutely hate my family. When they figured out I was in Gryffindor they pretty much disowned me. I know that when I turn of age I'm moving out. My brother is going to be the heir. I'm going to be blasted of the family tree. I know this. Because of these..these people, I can't stand Slytherins."

"The stupid green and sliver reminds me of them. The stupid snake crest reminds me of them. And I know not all Slytherins are evil, but in general I can't stand them. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really, truly am." I looked at her and saw her eyes filling up with tears. Before I could ask her how I made her sad she jumped at me, pulling me into a hug.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry I snapped at you! I didn't realize, oh my Godric, I'm so sorry! If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, you can talk to me." You pulled back so she could look me in the eyes. Her green eyes were filled with tears, they were a mixture of sadness and happiness. She was smiling at me and giggling. She was the definition of beautiful.

**Yay! Lily-Sirius moment! Kinda..And a Sirius-Greta moment! Tell me what friendships you want to see more of! Byee!**


	4. Thank Godric for Slughorn

**Hello! Here's chapter four! Don't forget to leave a review about if you think Greta should be a metamorphoses, or a animagus (what animal)!** **Also what friendship you want to see more of!**

**Disclaimer (shh! I've been forgetting these!): I'm not J.K Rowling, guys, sorry.**

Greta jumped back from me, smiling softly. "So what exactly are we going to do about this project?" I looked at her confused for a moment, then it hit me. Slughorn said he was pairing us with partners for a project. I just didn't know what we were doing. I had been to caught up in my thoughts to pay attention.

"Well I wasn't paying any attention to what Old Sluggy was saying, so I have no idea what the project it."

"Are you any good at potions?"

"I'm not extraordinary, but I can hold my own."

"For the project we are supposed to come up with a original that will benefit society."

"How good are you at potions?" This was going to be a very hard project if she wasn't good. And I mean GOOD.

"Not extraordinary, but I can hold my own." She winked at me. Oh Godric, I loved it when she did that.

"Oh, this will be interesting."

"Not as interesting as Lily and James working together." We looked in their direction. James was chatting about all the ideas they could use, while Lily pinched her forehead and closed her eyes, muttering to herself something that sounded like, "I will not hex him, I will not hex him, please shut up." Greta and I started laughing. Lily's eye snapped open and she glared at us. Greta shot her a thumbs up.

"We should make a potion that makes you fly! Or a potion that lets you speak in any language, actually that one sounds more like a charm..." I started rattling off ideas.

"That would be totally awesome! Maybe we should make a potion that makes you really smart for a certain amount of time. Do you think that would be possible? Or a potion that makes you shrink or get really big!" Bloody hell, this girl is amazing.

"Genius!"

"Why thank you, thank you." She bowed to me and I started to laugh. Much to soon though, class ended. Lily gratefully jumped from her seat ad grabbed Greta. She barely had time to wave good-bye to me before Lily dragged her away. James walked up to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank Godric for Slughorn."

"James, mate, I think you gave the poor girl a headache with how fast you were talking."

"I just can't control myself with her." Remus and Peter walked up to us, Remus snorted upon hearing what James just said. Peter didn't take any notice.

"Hello, Moony. I see you're in a better mood then this morning." I greeted him, but held my wand at the ready in case he was going to attack.

"You can put your wand down, Sirius. I'm getting revenge a different way."

This made me stop. Remus doesn't prank nearly as much as me and James, but when he pranks...Damn, they're good.

"What are you planning?" I looked at him. He smirked at me.

"It's a surprise!" He said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by. In most classes Greta sat with Lily, I would sit with James. We spoke in between classes and at lunch, but not much. It made me sad, but during class, I'd frequently catch her stealing glances at me. That had to be a good sign.<p>

"Oi, Padfoot! I believe it's time for revenge!" Remus smiled at me from across the table. We were all in the Great Hall eating dinner. I was in between Greta and James. Remus sat across form us in between Peter and Lily.

"What are you planning, Moony?" I hissed at him. He simply winked in reply then started talking to Greta. I thought for a moment, then BAM! Realization hit me like a train.

"So, Greta, how do you like Sirius?"

"Um..What are you talking about?" She looked from me to Remus, confused.

"Well, you just met him and all, what do you think about him?" He grinned wider.

"He seems nice, and funny." She muttered, I saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well I know what he thinks of you!" Oh no...

"Um..OK.." Greta looked really confused and a little uncomfortable with Remus staring at her, grinning like a shark. And I was glaring at Remus like I wanted to kill him.

"He thinks you have a wicked sense, you know, like really witty. He also swears you should have been a Ravenclaw, your just so smart! Oh and he thi-SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Before Remus could finish his sentence I launched myself across the table and tackled him. Everyone in the Hall that could see, or hear, was cracking up. Under our table, I could see Greta rolling around laughing. I loved when she did that.

When I got distracted by Greta, Remus took his chance to escape. He quickly rolled out from under me and ran out of the Hall. I got up and went back to my seat and started eating like nothing happened. Greta finally got a hold of herself and got back in her seat.

"So, apparently I'm a witty, genius?" She grinned at me.

"Yes, you most definitely are." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going bed, night guys." Greta stood up and yawned.

"I'll go with you! Night everyone!" Lily stood up with her.

"Night you two!" I was sad Greta was leaving.

"Night, Grey. Night, Lily" James waved.

"Night." Peter muttered.

"Night", the girls chorused as they walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Lily and Greta<em>

"I don't know what to do! I think I like him, Greta!"

"Lily, James is honestly head-over-heels in love with you. You should give him a chance."

"What if he only likes me for the chase? What happens when I say yes and he leaves me after the first date?"

"Lily! That wont happen! I've known James my whole life, he would never do that to you! He's told me countless times how much he loves you!"

"I know, Grey, I'm just scared. There are so many prettier, smarter, better, girls, that would easily want to be with James. What if one comes along that he likes?"

"Lily, in James' eyes, you are the smartest, most beautiful, all around best, girl, he has ever met, and will ever meet."

"Thanks, Greta. I really needed to hear that. Good night."

"No problem, Lils. Night."


	5. You're The One That I Want

_**Hello! Here's chapter 5! Same question as always!**_

_**KittyPrettyPryde: I'm sorry if you feel invisible! I like your idea for the animagus, I think I may use it, then the Greta-James moment fit this chapter better! So sorry! Thank you for your reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><em>

_Lily and Greta - Morning_

"Greta! Wake up, wake up!" Lily sang.

"Lily, let me fucking sleep." Greta muttered into her pillow.

"Gretaaaaaa!"

"Shut up."

"Greta, James broke his leg!" Greta jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. When she got to the Common Room, she saw all four Marauders sitting on the couch laughing. Her eyes narrowed in on James, he looked completely fine. Lily walked down the stairs laughing.

"Lily, go to hell."

"You definitely aren't a morning person Greta. And I had a very good reason to wake you up!"

"What's the reason?"

"I want you to talk to James for me."

"Really! Are you finally going to give him a chance?" Greta looked at Lily hopefully.

"Well, yes, but he hasn't asked me out!"

"I'll talk to him!"  
>"Thanks, Grey!" Lily gave Greta a hug and went upstairs to get ready.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Greta and James<em>

After Greta got ready for the day, she walked back to the Common Room and found the Marauders in the same spot.

"James! Come here I need to talk to you!" James got up and pulled Greta into a hug.

"OK, Eta, what's up?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Sure, guys, I'll see you at breakfast!" He waved over his shoulder. Before they could respond Greta and James left. "So, what do you want to talk to me about, Eta?"

"Why haven't you asked Lily out this year?"

"Well, I did on the train, but she shot me down. So, I asked Sirius and Peter what I should do. Sirius told me if I lay off and be her friend, she'll start to like me."

"Wow, Sirius was being the voice of reason."

"Yeah, I was shocked to." James said while laughing.

"James, you should ask Lily out again."

"No way! She's going to shoot me down without a second thought! Greta, it hurts."

"James, she told me the other night she LIKES you."

"Bu- but, what if she says no?" James and Greta stopped. James looked at Greta, his lower lip was trembling. His eyes were moist, and Greta could tell that all the times Lily had said no, really hurt James.

"James, she wont. I know this! Just don't do your usual, "Hey, Evans, go out with me?" make it something special." James thought for a second then grinned. He picked Greta up and spun her around in a hug.

"Thanks, Eta! I have a idea! I have to talk to the guys, bye!" James took of running and Greta rolled her eyes. _He better not mess this up.._ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sirius!<em>

James was telling us his plan, and BLOODY HELL! The man has gone bloody mental. Honestly, we'll be lucky if we live after this! Evans will must likely kill us! And I am way to sexy to die! But James really needed us, and, well, he is my best friend. So I will risk my life for him, but I know I will regret this.

* * *

><p>The four of us got to the Great Hall, and went to our table. "You guys ready?" James asked us.<p>

"Hell no." We answered together.

"That's the spirit!" James told us.

"Hey, guys!" Greta waved to us. Lily nodded, but she kept her eyes of James. She decided to stare at a wall above his head.

"OK, guys, let's do this." James stood up nervously. "Lily", he looked at her,"this is for you." She moved her eyes from the wall, and looked at him confused. "Grey, thanks for introducing me to muggle music."

"Oh Godric, no.." Greta looked at him horrified but then she started laughing. Lily, on the other hand, was still confused. Remus and Peter (seeing as they were the only ones that could play instruments) started to play "You're The One That I Want".

**James:**

I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

You better shape up,

'cause I need a woman

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

**(Everyone in the Hall was staring at James, but he only had eyes for Lily.)**

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

**James and Sirius:**

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

**(People were laughing but we kept singing. I was looking at Greta, and James was looking at Lily. She seemed in shock.)**

**Sirius:**

If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

i need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

you better prove

that my faith is justified.

Are you sure?

**Both:**

Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

**James:**

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

Everyone clapped for us when we were done, even the teachers. James walked straight to Lily and knelt down by her. I sat down by Greta. James gently took Lily's hand, and she turned to face him. "Lily, will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Yes!" She cried and hugged him. I was surprised, and glad that I lived.

"Look how happy he is." Greta whispered in my ear, talking about James. He was softly stroking Lily's back and smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, he really is." I whispered back to Greta. I smiled at her.

_**I know in the books Lily and James aren't together in 5th year but I have an idea and I want them together, so suck it up. And James knows the song because Greta knows it. I think I'm making her muggle-born, maybe half-blood. Anyway, review!**_


	6. HOW BORING!

**Dun dun! Chapter 6! OK, so I would have updated T or D, but I had a AMAZING idea for this story and just HAD TO UPDATE! So here you go guys! I'll probably update T or D tomorrow.**

For the rest of the day James was talking with Lily. She wanted to talk to him about something. Greta was in the library, studying or something. Remus and Peter were sleeping, and I was doing nothing. HOW BORING! James I should be planning a prank. For Godric's sake! We should have already pranked someone! I'm going to find Greta. I walked to the library and stopped at the entrance. I hate going into this creepy place. It's full of books, and other boring stuff. "Man up, Sirius. Greta's in there." Great, now I'm speaking to myself.

I walked in and instantly heard Greta's laugh. I wonder who she's here with. I walked towards her laughter, and saw her clutching her sides. I also heard two boys laughter, but they weren't nearly as loud as her. "Grey! Shush, you're going to get us in trouble!" I heard a voice that was all to familiar. I walked around the corner, and there he was. My brother, Regulus. Sitting with Greta, laughing. And next to him was Snivellus. I stood stock still. Regulus and Snape saw me, but Greta didn't. She was still laughing, and her back was to me. She noticed the boys go quiet, and turned around to see what they were staring at.

"Sirius! Come join us!" She either noticed then tension, and was trying to break it, or she was completely oblivious to it. I shook my head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I turned swiftly on my heel, and walked away. When had she become friends with my brother? When did he become friends with a Gryffindor? What the hell? I heard Greta running to catch up with me, but I took off before she could catch up. I needed sometime to think.

_Greta, Severus, and Regulus_

"What was wrong with him?" Greta asked.

"Grey, you know the bad blood with us and Sirius." Reg reminded her.

"Yes, but Sirius and I are friends. I don't see why he wouldn't want to sit down with me."

"It amazes me he even walked in the library. He's about as brainless as they get."

"Sev! Don't be so mean!"

"Ignoring Severus, Grey, Sirius is hot-headed. He gets upset easily, but he always comes around eventually."

"Alright, if you say so." Greta went back to writing her Potions essay.

"I think he likes you." Severus spoke up suddenly.

"Who likes who?" Regulus said, confused.

"Sirius likes Greta!" Severus said, shaking his head at the younger boy.

"Sev, Sirius and I are just friends. What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"When Potter was singing that stupid song to Lily, and Sirius sang his part, he was staring at you the whole time. Didn't you notice?" Severus explained.

"Well, yes, but I figured it was just stage fright." Greta shrugged.

Severus snorted,"Yeah, Sirius Black gets stage fright."

"I say we change topics to something more pleasant then my brother." Reg spoke up.

"I would love to but, I must be going." Severus said, packing up his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Greta and Regulus said at the same time. They started laughing a little.

"I'm tutoring some Hufflepuff in Potions. Slughorn asked me to." With that, Sev waved and walked away.

"Reggie, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Grey."

"Why don't you talk to Sirius? You don't have to answer if it's to personal."

"It's fine, I'll answer. Just don't tell him what I say, promise?"

"I promise."

"Sirius and I were great friends. We loved each other so much. My first word was "Sirius". Then Sirius went to Hogwarts. I was there when mother and father learned he was put in Gryffindor. They were so angry. I heard everything they said. They said I better not be a disgrace like that. They would have blamed HIM if I got put in Gryffindor! They kept calling him a terrible influence and the worst possible person they could have gotten as a heir. When he got home from Hogwarts he was punished on nearly a daily basis. Even if he didn't do anything they would come up with a excuse. So when the Sorting Hat was placing me I had to be put in Slytherin. The things they would do to SIRIUS if I was a Gryffindor. I had to protect him. After I was put in Slytherin he wouldn't talk to me. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't look at me. I miss my big brother, Grey." Reg looked at Greta, both of their eyes were filled with tears. Greta launched herself and at Reg and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Reg! I'm so sorry you have to go through all of that!" Regulus was crying into Greta's shoulder. Greta was rubbing soothing circles in his back, and trying to calm him down.

"Thanks for listening, Grey." Regulus whispered.

"Anytime, Reggie, anytime."

They packed up their stuff and headed out. But they didn't know that Sirius had been around the corner listening, nearly the whole time.

_Sirius!_

I can't believe what I just heard! I have to make things better with Regulus! I went off looking for Greta. I found her in the Common Room, reading by the fire.

"Greta, I heard everything Reg said to you. Will you help me talk to him?" I cut straight to the point. Greta looked up, smiling.

"I'd love to!" She jumped up and hugged me. She does that a lot, and I love it!

"How do I get him to talk to me?" I was worried he wouldn't listen to me.

"Easy! Everyday, Sev, Reg, and I meet up and study. Or just catch up with each other. Sev normally leaves first, so don't worry. You wont have to deal with him."

"Thank you so so so so much, Greta! You're the best!" I picked her up and spun her around. I slipped and we went tumbling onto the sofa. We both started laughing even harder then we already were.

**Please Review! I know in the books nothing really happens between Sirius and Regulus but it's my story so I can do what I want. (;**


	7. Now Start Laughing

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated! I was on vacation in Utah and didn't have my computer, then school came back, and just ugh! But here I am! I have more ideas for this then T or D so until I get some T or D ideas, TULSOSB is going to be my full attention! **

They were still laughing when James walked in with Lily. When James saw Greta laying with me, he shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Greta shot up at the sound of James' voice.

"What are you talking about, Jamie?"

"What are you two doing, Grey?"

"Laughing", Greta said, like it was obvious. James just stared at her. Lily looked at me, and I looked warily at James.

"Let's go eat!" Lily said, trying to diffuse the tension. Greta smiled at her, gratefully. The boys just nodded. Lily grabbed James' hand and everyone left.

Greta whispered in my ear,"Sorry about James. He gets protective of me."

I laughed,"No kidding!" He whispered back.

"Oi! Secrets don't make friends!" James yelled.

"Let's keep whispering, it will annoy him!" Greta whispered to me.

"Good idea! Now start laughing!" All of a sudden we started cracking up. I threw my arm around Greta and she sank into my side. We walked into the Great Hall just like that. We got a lot of weird looks, and Greta got quite a few jealous ones (what can I say? I AM Sirius Black...). And the fact that James was glaring at me got us even more looks. We sat down at the table and I let my arm drop to Greta's waist. Instead of moving it like I thought she would, she surprised me by scooting closer to me.

Everyone greeted each other and we started to eat. "So, Grey, whatever happened between you and the one guy. What's his name? Greg, Alex, Dave?" My blood started to boil and I looked down at Greta. Her face was completely neutral, giving nothing away.

"Nothing, Jamie. I said no, and his name was Kevin." I relaxed instantly. James, on the other hand, frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when he heard two identical shouts, "ETA!" All of a second Greta was pulled away from me and into the arms of two red-heads. Upon closer inspection I realized it was Gideon and Fabian Prewitt **(A/N: I'm not sure if Fab and Gid would go to Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders, but I like them so I'm adding them. They're gonna be in sixth year.)**. Those two were amazing pranksters, but I didn't like them holding Greta.

"Fab! Gid!" Greta shouted, and hugged them back.

"Where have you been!" All three of them said at the same time. They were starting to get a lot of looks, but they didn't care. After they released each other, they sat down. Greta snuggled back into my side and I pulled her closer. I smiled when she didn't protest.

"And what do we have here?" Fabian (or was it Gideon?) said, looking at Greta and me with a smirk, and raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Greta said. She sounded genuinely curious, and it hurt me. But the girl was a good actor.

"Eta, don't give us that. You are currently sitting pressed into the side of Sirius Black, with his arm around your waist." The other twin said with a identical smirk. Greta rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"Oh, of course. We're absolutely in love! Didn't you know?" Greta said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She got up and sat on lap. She giggled and continued to eat. James looked at us, he looked as if he was trying to control himself. He took a few deep breathes and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he looked straight at Greta.

"Greta, did you remember to do the Potions homework?" I looked at him confused, until realization dawned on me. He was trying to get rid of Greta.

"We had Potions homework?" James nodded. "See you later!" Greta got up and ran from the table. James smiled and went back to talking to Lily. I kicked his leg under the table, hard.

"Oof! Padfoot! That hurt!" He grabbed his leg and started to rub it.

"Sorry, muscle spasm." I smiled a huge grin at him, and he just glared back.

"We should head to the Common Room so Greta isn't alone." Lily got up and James instantly followed her. Peter, Remus, and I walked behind them, discussing prank ideas. When we got to the Common Room, Greta was sitting there, waiting by the entrance. When James came in, she narrowed her eyes, and walked up to him.

"You liar! There is no Potions homework! I thought I was going have to stay up all night doing stupid homework! You're so mean!" She walked into my arms and hugged me. She hid her head in my chest and started "crying". James quickly saw how his plan backfired and looked upset.

"Come on, Grey. Let's go away from this meanie head." I said to Greta. She nodded and stuck her tongue out at James when we passed him. We sat down on the couch, and she quickly snugged into my side. I was laying on my back with my feet outstretched, with Greta between me and the couch. She was laying on me with her arms around my neck. She seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Everyone sat down by us, except for James, he claimed he needed some sleep. Remus, Peter, Lily, Greta, and I stayed up talking for ages, but too soon we were fighting off yawns. Lily left first, then Remus and Peter. "Greta." I shook her a little but she was out. I didn't want to wake her so I just fell asleep, stroking her hair.

**Awwh! So some questions:**

**1- How much longer till they get together?**

**2-Drama? If so, what?**

**3-Any other couples you want?**

**4-Who do you want more of?**

**5-How should Sirius and Greta spend some more time together? Like detention o****r a late night snack? **


	8. Gasp!

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**Don't kill me! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but during Christmas I went to Utah, then I had midterms, then I just had writers block, but now I'm back! I'm going to focusing mainly on this story, and I'll update T or D for fun, mmk? Sounds like a plan! Without further ado, here is the eighth chapter of The Untold Love Story of Sirius Black. **  
><em>

_Greta's P.O.V_

"Mmm.." I wiggled closer into the blanket I was snuggled into. What a warm,snugly blanket. It feels like it's hugging me back. I pulled myself as close as I could, when I felt my hand brush against something that felt like hair. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a fabric that looked exactly like the shirt Sirius was wearing yesterday. _Why is the shirt slowly moving up and down? Oh shit..._ Slowly, I moved my eyes up and saw Sirius' face. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! He looks really cute when he's sleeping...No! Bad Greta! Sirius is just a friend! A really cute friend, but a friend nonetheless! Besides, he wouldn't see me that way..JUST FRIENDS! How do I get up without him noticing?_ Suddenly I heard laughter, a certain red head's laughter. "Lily, shut the HELL up! It isn't funny!"

She started laughing harder. "Do you think Sirius would like a copy of this picture, Eta?" She said innocently.

"Lily. I. Will. Kill. You."

"You love me too much!"

"Help me up! I really need to pee!"

"Just get up, James says Sirius sleeps like the dead." I slowly slid out of Sirius' arms, and the second I was free, I darted to the bathroom. Lily jogged up the stairs to our room, laughing.

"NOT FUNNY!" I screamed when I heard her laughter.

"Oh, stop being so sour! Lets go get some food!" I finished getting ready and walked out of the room with Lily. Sirius was no longer on the couch when we got to the Common Room. "I wonder where he went?" Lily muttered, quietly.

"Food," I answered without a second thought.

"You seem to know Sirius pretty well." Lily said, while smirking.

"We're becoming friends," _don't look her in the eye!DON'T!_ Lily always knew when I was lying.

"You like him!" Lily sang, while skipping away.

"LILY!" I ran after her, she is going to pay! _Damn it!_ She's sitting by James. He would never let me hurt Lily! Not fair! Lily knew this too, by the way she was smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and took my, new, usual seat by Sirius. We all made small talk for awhile. Sirius and I avoided the topic of how we slept, and, THANKFULLY, Lily didn't bring it up either. Soon the post came and I saw a familiar owl. "ELPHABA!" Lily and I screeched.

"What did she say! What did she say!" I screamed as Lily ripped open the letter.

_ Dear Greta and Lily, _

_ Let me guess, Greta just screeched at Lily to open the letter faster then humanly possible? I'm right aren't I? Of course I am! You two are my best friends! And guess what? I GET TO BE BACK WITH YOU GUYS TOMORROW! AHHH! I know, I know!It's safe for me to come back! I'll tell you all about everything when I get there! Can't wait to see you guys!_

_ Love, Aubree._

"SHE'S COMING BACK!" Lily and I shouted, together.

"Who?' James said, extremely confused.

"Aubree!" I said. I saw Remus' eyes light up, from his place next to James. I certainly have to talk to him about that.

"Oh! Lily, you mentioned missing her the other day! I remember, I know Aubree! She's a pureblood, right?"

"Yes, James, she is." I stared at him pointedly, with his parents in the order, James would know what happened to her family. He nodded to show his understanding. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked confused at the three of us. I just ignored them.

"So, babe, where were you when I woke up?" Sirius put his arm around me, and waggled his eyebrows. James stopped eating and just stared at his plate, frozen. I could decided if I should laugh Sirius' arm off or bug the hell out of Jamie. Bugging Jamie won.

"Well, babe, I thought I should get out of there before someone saw us. By the way," I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I need my bra back." I pulled back and winked. Sirius' face got red and he started to stutter.

"Uh...uh-uh..Umm."

"Gasp! Did I, Greta Boyd, render THEE Sirius Black speechless? This deserves a award or something!" I said, giggling like crazy. James watched us, looking pissed.

_**Who's Aubree? What happened to her? Why is Remus happy she's back? Stay tuned for next time and find out! Or be a loser and totally drop this story. And please, please, PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF GOD PLEASE REVIEW. Your feedback means so much to me! Sorry this chapter is short, but if you guys review and give ideas, you know, the chapters will be longer! Yay! And, I'll be happier so I'll write more and faster! Oh! Shout out to Breezygirll! I LOVE YOU!Aha(: You can BET ON IT. We're all in this together!  
><strong>_


	9. Pajamas

_**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys(:**  
><em>

_Sirius' P.O.V_

_ Oh shit! She got me with that one! I AM NEVER SPEECHLESS. Gotta think fast, Sirius, come on! _I smirked, "Sorry, babe, I was just trying to remember which one was yours." She opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. I was curious, until I looked at James.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" He got up and started running at me, I quickly darted out of the hall. I heard feet behind us but didn't turn around.

"Immobulus!" I heard. _Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit! James got me! I'm going to die over a joke! Wait.. That wasn't James' voice..._

"James Potter! Sirius and I were joking! You are not going to kill him over a joke! Apologize right now! I easily recognized Greta's voice.

"I'm sorry." James muttered.

"James, Sirius and I are sorry for joking with you."

"Yeah, sorry, mate." I said. I smiled at him, and after a bit, he returned the smile.

"Let's get to class." Greta said, and released the spell. With that, we all headed to Charms.

I took by James, and Greta sat by Lily. They kept whispering things, but I manged to hear, "Sleepover...Invite Katie...Tell him!..." _Tell who what?_ Soon we all stood up to practice Protego. I was partnered with Remus. Professor Flitwick always kept me and James apart. He seemed to think we caused to much trouble... I wonder what gave him that idea..

...

_Greta's P.O.V_

I woke up, psyched! Aubree was going to be back today! I jumped up and there she was, watching me with a amused smirk. "AUBREE! YOUR HEAR! YAY! LILLIKINS WAKEY UP! AUBBIE'S HERE!" I started screaming like a crazy person, I tackled Aubree with a hug. Lily rolled over and when she heard Aubree's laugh, realization hit her. "AUBREE!" Lily jumped to hug Aubree, but ended up landing on me and Aubree, she hadn't seen us from our place on the ground.

Aubree Bex is my and Lily's best friend. She is tall and walks with the grace of a ballerina, which makes sense, since she is a ballerina. Aubree has bleach blonde hair, that hangs a little below her shoulder. She has light blue eyes and is absolutely beautiful. She is quiet, but rather witty.

"Glad to know you guys missed me." She said with a smirk.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I screamed. I was so happy to see her. Over summer her family was attacked by Death Eaters. Everyone got out safely, but Aubree couldn't come to school right away. Her family was pureblood but, like the Potters, they refused Voldemort's beliefs.

"Thank Godric you're back! Guess what!" Lily said, with a huge smile.

"What?" Aubree said.

"Me and James are together!" Lily screeched. Aubree screeched back.

"OH MY GODRIC!"

"It was adorable how he asked her! He sand "You're The One That I Want" to her! My Jamie's so cute!" I said, giggling.

"Awwwh!" Aubree put her hand over her heart and sighed, dreamily. "That's so cute!"

"Yep! And we can talk all about it at our sleepover tonight! We're inviting Katie! We haven't seen her much, so now is the perfect time with you back!" I said, smiling. Katie McQueen is our other best friend. She's a year above us, so we don't see her as much. Lily sees her the most since they're both prefects.

"Brilliant! Now let's eat!" Aubree said. I happily ran from the room, I was extremely hungry. My pony tail was bouncing behind me. I got to the Great Hall and went to where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting.

"Hey, guys!" I said joyfully. They waved and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Eta, you know you're in your pajamas, right?" James said. Sirius was laughing with Remus and Peter, and James was smiling. I looked down and saw he was right. With Aubree here I completely forgot to get dressed. I had walked into the Great Hall wearing my plaid, red short shorts, a red tank tops, and I was barefoot.

"Oh, well it's a Saturday, it's not like I have classes. Anyway, Aubree's back! She will be hear any minute with Lily. Once Lily gets dressed, of course."

"Of course, seeing as MOST people don't wear pajamas to the Great Hall." Sirius said, amused. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was hungry and excited, sue me!" I heard Lily's and Aubree's laugh from behind me. I turned around to see Lily dressed in day clothes.

"Greta, did you really come here wearing your pajamas?" Lily said, laughing. I nodded, and everyone laughed.

"BIG DEAL! Jesus, chill your pants, guys!"

"Grey, you have to admit it, it's funny!" James said.

"Whatever," I went back to my eating, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Aubree sit by Remus. I wonder what's going on between those two? I will defiantly be talking to Aubree about this at our sleepover.

"So tomorrow, there's a Hogsmead trip. Would you fine ladies like to join us?" Sirius asked.

"We'd love to," I answered for us. Aubree and Lily looked at me and I just shrugged. They rolled their eyes at the same time and went back to talking. Lily was talking to James, and Aubree was talking to Remus. I decided to strike up a conversation with Peter and Sirius. "Sirius! Come to the library with me!" I had to meet Reggie soon! Yesterday he was busy, and couldn't meet up. Severus is working on some Potions project by himself and wouldn't be back with us for a bit.

"Ugh, fine." Sirius didn't want to tell anyone what we were up to until, him and Regulus were friends again, in case Reg decided he didn't want Sirius to talk to him. James would probably hex him. Everyone looked shocked when Sirius got up and followed me.

"Bye!" I yelled to them.

...

_**There you go! Please review! Next chapter is PROBABLY the sleepover and defiantly the Sirius-Regulus confrontation! Tell me what you want to happen! I may be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow but no promises! Good-bye!**_


	10. Reggie

_**Hello! Here's chapter ten!**_

_**Disclaimer- Not J.K Rowling**_

_**Altissimorangerocks- Sorry about the spelling mistake! My spell check changed it to that and I kept thinking it was wrong. But it was better then what I had, I hope this one is right, I think it is. It looks like what you put in your review, if I remember correctly.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone!**  
><em>

_Sirius' P.O.V_

We were walking to the library and Greta was bouncing with excitement. She looked so adorable in her pajamas, I especially liked the Gryffindor colors. "He even sent us a engagement gift! A beautiful tea cup, he warned us to keep it safe. He said it's extremely valuable!" I recognized that voice. It belonged to my dreadful cousin. She was a huge Voldemort worshiper. To her, he was honestly a real God. She's a fucking lunatic. "Sirius, cousin! How are you, little disgrace?" She grinned.

"Bella, how are you, you psychotic bitch?" I grinned right back.

"Why you little blood traitor.. How dare you speak to your superiors like that?" Greta snorted next to me. I forgot she had been there, the girl was definitely a Gryffindor. You had to be pretty damn brave to laugh at Bellatrix Black. "You have something to say, half-blood."

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's funny that you consider yourself a superior, when all you are is a psychotic, murderous, bitch." Greta said keeping a smile on her face the whole time. Bellatrix stood there with a shocked look on her face. Greta grabbed my arm and pulled me to the library.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted. Before the spell hit us, Greta pushed me to the side then pulled me to the ground. She grabbed my wand out of my pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Greta said quickly, in a dealthly quiet voice. "You bitch! Hasn't _Voldemort_," she said in distaste,"taught you not to cast spells when someone turns their back? Oh, wait, no! Because all you do is fight unfair. You disgust me. You think people who are not of _pure-blood_ aren't as good as you? That's a load of bullshit. As you just saw, I'm pretty damn better. I'm also younger! You are nothing. Take your damn wand." Greta threw the wand at her and nearly dragged me to the library. "Here's your wand, Sirius. I'm so sorry if you're going to get in trouble because of this." Greta had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I pulled on her arm to stop her.

"Greta, listen, THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT! You just put Bellatrix in her place! And saved me from a crucio! If my parents try anything, I can just go to the Potter's! They always take me in! That honestly just made my year!" She giggled but a tear was rolling down her cheek. I brushed it off with my thumb. "Don't cry," I whispered. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back, and we just stood there for a bit. We slowly broke apart and started walking.

We stood outside of the library door for a minute. "Are you ready?" Greta asked. I nodded and walked in. We both walked to the back, where Reg was already waiting. When he saw Greta he smiled, but he frowned a little when he saw me.

"Greta, you didn't tell him, did you?" He asked.

"No. Sirius, being nosy as always, listened from behind the bookshelf." Greta explained.

Regulus opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Reggie. Just hear me out, please?" Reg nodded. "Reggie, I am so sorry. I just thought you were like them. I heard you sometimes with your Slytherin friends and it hurt me to hear you sound like are parents. But, now, I understand that if you don't fit in with Slytherins, you can get hurt. And, Reg, I thank you. I know how are parents can be. I understand they probably would've hurt me if they believed I influenced you in the "wrong way". I love you, Reg. Please, forgive me for being the biggest arsehole of a brother possible?"

Reg jumped up and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I could see Greta sitting there smiling. I reached my arm out to pull her into the hug. She got up and hugged us. I just stood there hugging to of my favorite people in the world.

For over two hours we just sat there talking and laughing. We also told Reg about what happened with Bellatrix. He was furious she tried to use a unforgivable. He also scolded Greta for losing her temper like that. He told her having Bellatrix as a enemy is very bad. Greta just laughed, and said she can handle _"the_ big_ bad wolf"_.

All to soon we decided to head back to our Common Rooms, but before we left we all promised to meet up again.

* * *

><p>"Greta, Sirius! About times you guys are back! James has been going crazy!" Aubree shouted when we walked in.<p>

"Jamie, get a grip." Greta said, while sitting down.

"ETA! About time you are back! Where the hell were you two?" James yelled.

"The library."

"Sirius was in the library for two hours?" James said in disbelief.

"I was talking to Regulus." I muttered.

"What?" Peter, Remus, and James, said at the same time.

"It's a long story." I could see they weren't going to let this go though. I motioned for us to sit by the girls, and Greta and I filled everyone in on what happened. We even told them about Bellatrix, Greta wasn't to happy I brought this up, but I ignored her protests. James was by far pissed. Lily and Aubree had nearly murdered the pillows they were clutching. And, Peter and Remus looked shocked. After everything was explained we noticed it was time for dinner, so, we all headed to the Great Hall together.

_**Next chapter will be the sleepover! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. I'm iffy about parts in this chapter, so tell me what you think. **_


	11. My Little Cher

_Greta's P.O.V_

"Greta, you realize you're still in your pajamas, right?" Aubree asked.

I looked down at my outfit and realized she was right. I had walked around all day in my pajamas. Well, I've been going to this school for five years, most people knew me by now.

"Oh well, why change now? IT'S SLEEPOVER TIME!" I sang and skipped ahead of them. I got to the Common Room first and saw Katie sitting on the couch. She was waiting for us, but she certainly found a way to occupy her time. She had her arms wrapped around her boyfriends neck and he had his arms around her waist, they were kissing softly, but passionately. You could see the love circling them. They pulled back from each other and smiled. "Oi, lover boy!" I said walking to them and grabbing Katie,"Sorry, but, I'm stealing your girl!" Bobby fake pouted, but gave Katie a kiss good-bye.

Bobby was tall and very athletic. He was a beater on the Gryffindor team. He was also a prefect. Katie was very pretty! She was average height with wavy blonder hair. Her eyes were brown and often reminded me of a doe. They were adorable together.

"Good night, my little cher." Katie giggled and smiled. "Greta, I want her back in one piece." Bobby told me, giving me the best straight face he could manage.

"You know what, Boburitto, Katie loves me more. How does that make you feel?" Bobby and I always played this game. We would constantly joke with each other, and try to one up each other.

"Of course, Eta, that's why she was kissing ME." Bobby really shouldn't of have said that. I am not a mature person, dirty jokes come naturally to me. He just set himself up for a joke.

"And you have no idea what we do upstairs, now do you?" I winked.

"Greta!" Katie hit my side, while laughing.

"I should have known you'd come up with some dirty joke." Bobby said while smiling and shaking his head. "I'm leaving before she gets worse, bye, love!"

"Bye, baby!" I shouted, winking again.

"Bye, love!" Katie said, laughing and shaking her head. "It's good to see you again, Eta.

"Good to see you, too." I hugged her. Aubree and Lily joined us, and greeted Katie.

"Aubree! You're back!" Katie hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Out of all of us, Katie was the most motherly. We often called her mum with the way she looked after us. Lily was right behind her. Aubree and I were a bit more on the wild side. And by a bit more, I mean a lot more! But, Lily and Katie certainly knew how to party. They just didn't show it as much.

"LET'S PARTY!" I shouted. I started to head up the stairs but I was stopped.

"I like parties, where's the party?" Sirius asked.

"Girl's dormitory, feel free to join us." I smiled, knowing Sirius, he probably knew how to get up the steps. Shit.

"I think I will." He winked. I winked back and flashed a flirty smile. Yes, I'll admit, I like flirting with Sirius. I don't like him or anything! I just like flirting with him! "I'll sneak up when the others are sleeping so we can have a sleepover of our own." He stage-whispered.

"They never fall asleep, I'll just sneak done saying we need more food." I fake whispered back.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius winked again. "Well night, ladies! Won't be seeing ANY of YOU until morning!" Sirius shouted.

"Real convincing, Sirius." I said, rolling my eyes.

**Hello my dear readers! So all my OC's a****re all based of people I know, so it's fun to write them! So, my little Cher's (french for dear)** **you should check out-**

**Hiding Behind Masks ****by Breezygirll**

**What Ever Happened to Seamus Finnigan? ****by TeamSeamusForever**

**Tell me what you think! Sorry it's short!**


	12. Ninja Skills

_**Hey, guys! So, so, so, sorry for the long wait! I'm just not sure what to write! I'm pretty happy with this chapter though. Don't forget to review, it really makes my day. And I'm kind of short on ideas at the moment.**  
><em>

_Sirius' P.O.V_

I sauntered over to the boy's dormitories with a smile on my face. And not a smug smirk like usual, but a genuine smile. I walked up to my room, whistling, and when I got in the room I saw Remus, Bobby, and James.

Bobby is a year above us, and he's on the Quidditch team with me and James. He's pretty cool guy and he would come talk to us often. He shared a dorm with the twins, and Frank Longbottom. Frank was in our room often, also. Bobby and Frank would walk in burned, with no eyebrows, and sometimes different colors. They didn't have to explain anything. We knew it was Gideon and Fabian.

"Where's Peter?" I asked. We had been seeing less and less of him.

"He said something about studying." James said. I laughed. _Peter, studying? Yeah right. He's probably stuffing his face with food. _Peter's a great guy and all, but he never quite stops eating.

"So, boys, I'm thinking tonight we drag the girls to the Common Room and party hardy!" I said with a smile. Bobby and James would be all over this because they would be able to see there girlfriends. And, I have a irking feeling that Remus liked Aubree.

"That sounds fun! I'm sure they'll go for it." James said, smiling.

"Who wants to get them?" Everyone froze. Who ever goes up there is going to be in danger of possibly being harmed.

o0oOo0

_Greta's P.O.V _

"Aubree!" I sang. We were all sitting on the ground in a circle, playing truth or dare.

She sighed. "Yes, Greta?"

"Truth or dare?" I smiled.

"Truth."

"What is going on between you and Remus?" I said slowly.

"Um, what do you mean?" She looked nervous.

"Oh, cut the shit! I see the looks you guys keep giving each other!"

"Well, I like him, but I don't think he likes me back..." Lily's and Katie's faces brightened.

"Bullshit!" I shouted.

"He so likes you!" Lily cried.

"Awh! Remus is so sweet! You two will be so cute together!" Katie said, gazing off, picturing the two of them together.

Aubree just giggled, and smiled at the ground. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. I ran up to open it. "Why, Bobby, I knew you couldn't resist me!" I said with a wink. He just shook his head and laughed. "KATIE! YOUR LOVER BOY IS HERE! TELL HIM THIS IS GIRL TIME! AND IF HE TRIED TO TAKE YOU AWAY I'LL USE ME NINJA SKILLS TO KICK HIS ASS!" I shouted. Before I was halfway through my little speech, Katie was already there.

"Greta, I'm right here, no need to yell." Katie said, then hugged Bobby. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi, love." He smiled at her. "And, Greta, you're not exactly right. I'm not here for Katie-"

"I KNEW YOU LOVED ME BOBBY!" I cut him off, yelling.

"Let me get a word in, you loon!" He laughed, but stopped when I punched his arm. "Bloody Hell, women! You've got quite the arm, you should join the team! Our old beater graduated last year!"

"James has been trying to convince me, maybe. But, anyway, what were you saying?"

"Sirius, Remus, James, and I, would like you four girls to join us in the Common Room for a night of fun." Bobby said.

"A night of fun, really? Who the Hell says that?" Aubree said.

"It's called a party, Bobby. Get with the times." finished for her.

"Katie, your friends are mean. I only like Lily. And Alice, she's nice too." Bobby pouted. Aubree and I flipped him the bird at the same time. "They're just proving my point."

**Don't forget to review! I'm thinking of them playing Truth or Dare or Would You Rather. So tell me which one you want and what to ask or do. Also, there's going to be a Sirius-Greta moment in the next one! I already have that planned out! So, don't forget to review, and thank you for reading my story!I'll try not to take as long to post! And check out:**

**Then What Happened by Breezygirll**

**What Ever Happened To Seamus Finnigan? ****by TeamSeamusForever**


	13. War With Myself

_**Hey, guys! Sorry it has been so long! I just haven't been sure where I want to go with this. So please leave a review saying what you want to happen. This summer I'm going on a trip to my Aunt's for probably 3 months, so I'm going try to update a lot before then. I will be able to update there, but rarely. I'm going to ask a friend to publish them for me. But I have to write from my email and the hard part is finding time to do this. Love you all and please please PLEASE leave a review. Tell me what I'm doing good, what I'm doing wrong, what you want, and what you don't want.  
><strong>_

_Sirius' P.O.V_

I saw Greta skipping down the stairs and felt my face stretch into a grin. I tried to replace it with a sexy smirk but it just kept coming back. Greta's eyes scanned the Common Room and her face lit up when she saw us. She caught my eye and waved a small wave. I waved back, still smiling that stupid grin. I probably looked like a lovestruck fool. Forget that, she probably knew, without a doubt, I was head over heels for her. She walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. "Sirius!" She whispered in my ear.

"Hey!" _Godric, Sirius! Get yourself together! You sound stupid! Where's the charm? Come on! Be a man! _"Why are we whispering?" I asked, keeping y voice low.

"Because Jamie is watching and it's fun to bug him! Duh, silly!" She had to stand on her tippy toes so she could reach my ear. From the corner of my eye I saw James staring at us. He was getting up and coming towards us.

"He's coming over! What do we do?" I whispered going along with her game. She just grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

"WE'RE GOING TO GO GET SNACKS. BYE, LOSERS. WHEN WE GET BACK GET READY TO PARTY!" She yelled. Greta then pulled me out the portrait hole and down the hall. "Sirius, guess what!" She stopped walking.

"Um, what?" I had no idea what she was going to say but she looked pretty excited.

"You can't tell anyone. Ok?" I nodded. "No, that's not good enough. You have to pinky swear." I laughed, but gave her my pinky. "Aubree likes Remus, and I'm, like, 99.9999999999% sure he likes her! WE HAVE TO SET THEM UP!"

"I totally knew it! Remus keeps staring at her! They definitely dig each other!" She giggled and shook her head. We had started walking towards the kitchens again but we must have turned a wrong corner. "Shit. We're near the Slytherin's Common Room. Let's go back." I pushed Greta in front of me so I could keep her out of harms way. She didn't argue like I thought she would. _She knows something. She would never let someone take a hit for her. We don't have wands. Bella surely put a target on her back. This isn't safe. Why'd we have to get lost._

_ Greta's P.O.V_

_ Shit! We just had to get lost! Sirius and I were having such a great time! He was just smiling, not that silly smirk he always has on his face, but a actual smile. Now we're right outside the Slytherin's Commons. Godric knows there is a target on my back. We don't have our wands, we're absolutely screwed. Well, I am. Bellatrix will probably be on her way back here now. She always comes back mega late. I just stupidly hope Sirius will run. At least for help._

"Eta, don't worry. I doubt anyone will come out here and find us." Sirius' voice was low and close to my ear. He was nervous they would hear us. I could tell. I just nodded and smiled, trying not to show him I was scared.

"Greta, I have something I need to tell you." Before I could ask what, someone laughed.

"The little bitch has no idea what's coming! Her life is about to become a living Hell." More laughter. That damn voice. _I hate her. I hate her. I hate her! _Sirius froze behind me. He grabbed me and hugged me close. I couldn't react as he pulled me into a dark corner.

"Grey, don't move. Stay quiet." His face was close to mine. I saw fear written all over it. He was looking at me like I already got hurt. Checking to make sure I'm ok. His eyes caught mine and we just held each others gazes. I reached out and cupped his face with my hand. He moved a piece of hair that fell from my ponytail behind my ear. We just sat there hoping Bellatrix and her posse would pass by. I was scared. I was very, VERY scared. But having Sirius next to me gave me a sense of comfort. I comfort I only feel with the Potter's and my family. I barely knew Sirius but it didn't feel like that. In such a small amount of time he became a big part of my life. It scared me that I felt that way. A part of me knew I was falling for him, but a bigger part wouldn't admit it. I was at war with myself about a boy I never stood a chance with anyway. Why not just forget about him?

_**Sorry it's kind of short. I'm not sure what I want to happen. So please say what you want. PLEASE. Seriously though, I really need to know what you guys want. I'm blind here. Bye! **_


	14. Run!

** Wow! That was quite the cliffhanger! **

**Okay, first of all, I am so, so sorry! I can't believe it's been over two years since I updated! I am awful! Yesterday it hit me that I still had this story up and I decided to read it. All of my old ideas came rushing back to me, along with new ones. I really hope that I will finish this story. I started this story in 8th grade and I'm now a Junior! I plan on (HOPEFULLY) updating weekly, but like I said I'm a junior in high school so I'm a little busy with school and such. But that also means my spelling has improved! So I'll stop going on and on, I think you guys have waited long enough for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling **

Sirius

Looking into Greta's eyes and seeing the fear there made me sick. I had to do something to get her out of there. I leaned down and very quietly whispered in her ear, "Got a plan?".

She brought my ear to her mouth," Yeah, but it's not very good."

"Better than nothing." I said back.

She looked and me and and shook her head. She put up three fingers and mouthed, "On three." I watched her hand intently and once the third finger was up she grabbed my hand, screamed, "RUN!", and took off dragging me behind her. She started to curve her body so her shoulder was in front of her and she rammed it right into a very surprised Bellatrix**.** Bellatrix fell to the side and Greta kept running.

"This is your plan?" I yelled at her.

"I didn't have any better ideas! Run faster!" She let go of my hand and picked up the pace. I kept in stride with her and looked behind us. I saw three angry Slytherins running and pulling out their wands. "Shit." Greta muttered under her breath, she was looking at them to.

"This way!" I grabbed her hand and took a sharp turn. "We might be able to lose them if we keep turning."

"Or we'll just hit a dead end eventually." She glanced behind us. "Sirius!" Greta yelled and yanked me towards her. We stumbled a little but kept going as a spell went through the place I was just running. "Sirius, we have to do something. We kept just keep running, the common room is too far. They're going to get lucky soon." More spells went flying past us.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I stupidly asked her.

"Yup!" She turned quickly and and started to run towards Bellatrix. She didn't know how to respond to this sudden change and Greta used her confusion to her advantage and tackled Bella. WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS HER BETTER IDEA? I thought to myself. Shit! I need to help her! Greta and Bella were fighting for control of Bella's wand but the other Slytherin's were still standing, one was going for me and the other for Greta. I quickly charged the one coming at me and took him to the ground. I knocked his wand away and ran to help Greta. The other Slytherin was trying to tear apart Greta and Bellatrix but Greta refused to let go. She knows no one would dare send a spell in fear of hitting Bella. She certainly was smart. I punched the guy in the face and he let go of Greta. She didn't even notice because she was so busy trying to make sure Bellatrix couldn't use her wand.

I was about to go for the guy when I heard a voice yell, "Immobulus!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a very livid James holding his wand. Greta and Bellatrix were frozen on the ground, Greta had the upper hand though. One Slytherin was in front of me, I don't know where the other one was though. James released me and Greta from the spell. "WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS CALL GETTING SNACKS? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" James was screaming his head off, not about the three Slytherin's. I looked at Greta who was having trouble getting herself up, I looked down to her ankle which seemed to be the cause of the problem. It was bleeding profusely and she was turning paler by the second. "GRETA, I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN THIS? YOU KNOW BELLATRIX HAS IT OUT FOR YOU, WHY WOULD YOU GO WANDERING THE SCHOOL WITHOUT A WAND?" James finally stopped yelling and looked at Greta. His face instantly went from angry to concerned. "Eta!" He ran to her and picked her up. "Sirius, we need to take her to the hospital wing. I nodded and we started running together, completely forgetting about the Slytherin's.

"Guys, I'm fine really. I don't... I don't need to go to the hospital wing." Greta muttered. We ignored her and kept running. We got to there and James instantly ran to Madam Pomfrey.

"Put her on that bed" She said before James could say anything. "What happened?." She asked as she started looking at her foot. James looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"We were going to the kitchens to get some food, but we weren't paying too much attention because we were talking. And before we knew it we were right by the Slytherin common room. We quickly turned around because we didn't want any trouble, but we saw some Slytherin's heading our way. Greta had got into an argument with one of them earlier so we tried to hide but there wasn't really anywhere to hide. So there wasn't much we could do, and we were pretty scared because we didn't have our wands and the argument had ended really badly. So Greta decided we were just going to run as fast as possible, she grabbed my hand and we took off. The Slytherins chased us and started firing spells. Greta knew we wouldn't be able to make it to the common room without getting hit so she turned around and tackled one of them. I don't know how she got hurt but I think it had to have been when she was wrestling. There's no way she could have ran on that." I took a deep breath, I hadn't paid much attention to what I was staring because I was busy watching Greta who had passed out.

Madam Pomfrey looked up from Greta's foot, "Sirius, I need the names of those students."

"What's wrong with Greta's foot?" James asked before I could answer. I looked away from Greta's face and at her foot which was still bleeding. Why is it still bleeding? It shouldn't be bleeding anymore. Worry poured through my body. I could tell James was just as worried as me.

"She was hit with a spell. A very dark spell. Now Sirius, what were their names."

I stood there in shock, I couldn't believe Bellatrix was stupid enough to use dark magic at school again."Bellatrix Lestrange, but I don't know the others." The Immobulus would have worn off by now. "Is Greta going to be okay?" Madam Pomfrey had made the bleeding stop, but there was a nasty scar from where the spell must have hit.

"She's going to need lots of rest, but yes she'll be fine. I'm going to alert Dumbledore of what happened but I'll have him wait until tomorrow to talk to you about it. Sirius, if you would like to stay down here tonight you may. James you'll have to leave though." He started to protest but Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "James, say goodbye."

He kissed Greta on the forehead and gave her foot one last glance. He came up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. Watch over her." I nodded and let go of him.

"Thanks for saving the day." I said with a weak laugh. He laughed back and waved as he left.

I went to the bed next to Greta's and dragged it closer to her's. I climbed in and face her. "Goodnight, love." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and half her hand in mine. I quickly fell asleep.

Well there you go! It was a little rough but I gave myself quite the place to start back up with! Please review and tell me what you think! Had some formatting issues, sorry!


End file.
